


moonlight sonata

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Rimming, Soulmates, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: And now, three years after he began his little adventure, the tingle in his wrist got stronger, telling him that his soulmate was near, that he was walking in the right direction. Kakashi just hoped that he wouldn’t end up in a nest of trolls.Again.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Madara
Series: There's a dragon in the attic. (Ridiculous Fantasy AU's.) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922566
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	moonlight sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Mage Kakashi took the words out of my mouth and ran away with them. _This was supposed to be a small drabble_ , anyway - 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

The forest was eerily silent around Kakashi, just the low sound of birds and other wildlife accompanying him on his way. The young mage was humming to himself softly while he looked up into the canopy of leaves above him and he wondered where he would end up if he followed the longing call of his heart. 

It was that special call which let him end up on this trip after all. 

_It had been a beautiful night as Kakashi decided for himself that he should explore the world around him. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, and the low light of the crescent moon was softly spilling over his pale skin. Waves, send from the depth of the ocean, had lapped at his feet and a cool breeze was ruffling his silver hair. Kakashi loved his home, loved the ocean and the salty air, but his heart was longing for something else._

_He wanted to see the rest of the world, wanted to explore impenetrable forests and meet all kinds of people. He wanted to learn about different kinds of magic, wanted to improve his own skills and he knew he couldn’t do that if he would stay at home for the rest of his life._

_And there was the little tingle on his wrist told him that it was time to search for his soulmate. They weren’t here, in his hometown or anywhere else around it, and Kakashi wanted to find them. He yearned for someone to love, to hold – someone who will just be at his side, wherever the tides are leading him._

And now, three years after he began his little adventure, the tingle in his wrist got stronger, telling him that his soulmate was near, that he was walking in the right direction. Kakashi just hoped that he wouldn’t end up in a nest of trolls. _Again._

He grimaced as he remembered his special encounter a few days back, as he literally stumbled into a nest of that special smelling folk. It was a real pain to get out of it again, the aggressive specimen not amused in the slightest that their meal didn’t want to be a meal. 

Kakashi decided then and there that it would be a good idea to be careful where he was going. His bare feet were making no sounds whatsoever on the mossy ground, so it was even more surprising that he didn’t hear the oncoming black blur. It just passed him on his left side, but Kakashi had learned to be cautious. 

With a quick influx of his spiritual energy, he jumped up into a tree. He was standing on one of the thicker branches, the rough bark of the tree scratching on his skin as he watched the forest floor beneath him. Whatever just passed him, had looked big and ridiculously fast and Kakashi really wasn’t in the mood for a fight today. 

He had enjoyed his solitude, the soft rays of sunshine on his body which were shining through the trees around him and the soft smell of incoming rain in the air. He always felt good, content even, when he felt an incoming storm. His father always said that it had something to do with his lightning nature and who was Kakashi to question the man?

Carefully, Kakashi sat down on the branch, his grey eyes never leaving the ground in the process. His heart stopped for a moment as he saw a _wolf_ coming out behind some bushes, a monstrous face with fletched teeth looking directly at him. 

The mage wasn’t easily scared – he had met all kinds of beings in the past years after all, one looking crazier and scarier than the other – but this? This was something else and he was sure that he wouldn’t eat some cherries with it and they definitely wouldn’t laugh about some ridiculous kelpie jokes Kakashi had picked up in a pub last night. 

Well, Kakashi couldn’t do more than wait until it told him what it wanted, so he waved lazily from his spot on the branch, his feet whipping back and forth in the air. 

“Hello there,” he smiled, and maybe it would be a better idea to tuck his feet under him. Who knows how high up the beast could jump? Kakashi loved his feet, thank you very much. 

The wolf wasn’t answering him, obviously, and the next thing Kakashi saw was a shift in the air surrounding the animal and then a black-haired man standing before him. _Werewolves, of course he would meet a fucking werewolf._ The man was naked to the bone, and to Kakashi’s immense delight he wasn’t that bad to look at. 

No one could judge him for his naughty thoughts, he was eighteen and horny for Kami’s sake. And the rumors about mage’s being not interested in physical delights weren’t true after all. 

“Are you aware that you’re trespassing claimed land?”

The werewolf – man, whatever – had a nice deep baritone, and it was sending shivers down Kakashi’s spine. His eyes were roaming over the buff specimen before him but something _doesn’t seem right._ Kakashi’s wrist was tingling, sparks erupting on his skin, but he could feel that this man wasn’t his soulmate. Maybe he was a family member? That would explain the sensations on his skin.

“I wasn’t,” Kakashi answered, the fake smile never leaving his face. “But I can’t say that I’m sad about it.”

The man was raising one of his eyebrows, black eyes drilling holes into Kakashi’s body as the mage showed his wrist in a seemingly accidental movement. Kakashi sincerely hoped the man would get the hint. 

“What brings you in this forest?”

Kakashi hummed, changing his sitting position, and swinging his long legs back and forth again. He pulled on his short yukata to hide the lightning tattoo on his thigh – it couldn’t hurt to tell the wolf that he was a mage, but he wouldn’t make the mistake again to tell someone what kind of mage he was exactly. 

Mage’s of his kind were rare to come by and they were hunted for decades. His father wasn’t getting tired of telling him how careful he had to be on his travel, if he wouldn’t want to end up as someone’s slave. 

“I’m just passing through on my way to Uzushio.”

A snort escaped the rough looking man, but he seemed to relax slightly. Kakashi always got this reaction when he told people that he wanted to see the land of whirlpools. He couldn’t explain to himself what’s so funny about it. 

The relaxation of the man’s posture was Kakashi’s cue to jump down from his position on the tree and the wolf’s eyes widened as he took a deep breath of Kakashi’s scent. 

“You’re a mage.”

“Maaa, that I am.”

“I – my pack could use your help if you have some time to spare.”

Now, Kakashi’s interest was piqued. A pack of werewolves needing his help? A chance to find out if his soulmate was among them? With a lazy gesture of his hand, Kakashi indicated that he wanted to know how he could be of service to them. 

“One of our younglings is ill and none of our own medics can help him.”

“I’m not a medic, but I can see what I can do.”

And Kakashi really wasn’t a medic. He knew the basics his father had taught him from a young age, and he had picked up a few things in the last years, but he didn’t think that he would know more than the pack’s medics.

“That’s all I ask,” the werewolf said and Kakashi followed him into the forest, silently hoping that he wasn’t straight up walking into a well-.placed trap. Why were dangers just occurring to him when it was already too late? He should definitely be doing something about that.

___

Kakashi’s eyes were as big as saucers as he followed the werewolf into the pack – compound. Madara, as Kakashi had learned to call the man on their way here, was the leader of a pack which existed over hundreds of years already. He had heard about the Uchiha wolves, but he couldn’t remember ever learning something of them which weren’t drunken rumors.

The compound itself reminded Kakashi of a small village with its thought-out streets, a market and – to Kakashi’s immense surprise – a plumbing system. He could even make out a pub, and Kakashi wondered how they were staying under everyone’s radar in the elemental nations. 

“How come I never heard of your pack?”

The toothy grin Madara was sending him at his questions made the hairs on Kakashi’s neck rise. 

“Usually, because they don’t survive to tell the tale.”

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, his fingers digging into the soft cotton of his yukata and he could feel his own spiritual energy spreading through his veins like a wildfire. Was the man threatening him? After Kakashi had indicated to him, that his soulmate was most likely one of his fellow pack members? 

Madara was backing away a few steps and carefully he studied Kakashi’s features. 

“I should remind you that I have no intention to die here.”

His voice sounded gravelly to Kakashi’s own ears and he knew that his eyes had a storm raging in its iris at this point and he hoped for the sake of himself, and the people living in this compound that Madara, too, felt the hurricane simmering behind Kakashi’s skin. 

“Noted,” Madara responded, his own aura rising around him like a cloak and reminding Kakashi of burning battlefields and blood-stained hands. 

Kakashi gave the older man a small nod, and they continued their walk into the depths of the small village. Kakashi’s eyes were memorizing everything – how some houses were made out of wood and others of stone, the smiling faces of passerby’s and how no one seemed to be intimidated by their leader.

Kakashi liked this concept, a concept of leading without the abuse of power and strength and instead built up on trust and kindness. It reminded Kakashi strongly of his own morals and beliefs, and should his soulmate really be among the residents of this compound, Kakashi could call himself a lucky man. 

The bitter and sour scent of blood and illness reached Kakashi’s nose and again he found himself amazed at the sheer knowledge these people must have – the pack had its own building to take care of their ill and wounded. He could smell disinfectant plants and herbs in the air and his hopes that he could help the youngling were steadily rising. 

Kakashi washed his feet before entering the building, Madara doing the same. 

“Madara, thank Kami,” a young woman, not much older than Kakashi himself, came rushing into their direction. She had a beautifully calm aura and Kakashi wouldn’t mind sitting next to her while reading a book, her aura washing over his skin every so often. 

“Rin,” Madara responded, pressing a kiss against the woman’s cheek and ruffling her hair before he turned around to the young mage.

“This is Rin Nohara, our head medic. Rin, this is Kakashi – a mage I have met in the forest.”

Kakashi threw her a small smile, the brown-haired woman responding with one of her own. Yes, Kakashi wouldn’t mind building up a friendship with this one, something which didn’t happen on a regular basis. Kakashi didn’t like people – most times they were annoying the hell out of him, and he couldn’t as easily endure specific aura’s as other people could. The pro’s and con’s of being a mage, he guessed.

“Nice to meet you,” Rin said, her face morphing into something professional again.

“How’s Itachi doing?”

“He isn’t getting any better,” Rin said. “His fever is still rising.”

Madara sighed, indicating to Kakashi that he should follow them and together, the three made their way through the long hallways. As they entered the room in which the patient was lying, Kakashi scrunched up his nose. The smell wafting through the room was abysmal and he asked himself how they could expect someone to feel better if they didn’t even open the windows to get some fresh healthy air inside.

“Kami,” Kakashi muttered to himself, before opening the windows wide and enjoying the soft breeze which was instantly floating through the room.

 _”What are you doing?”_

Rin send him an accusing look, throwing windows closed again and Kakashi let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“How do you want him to get better if he’s lying in that foul smell? I wouldn’t want to wake up, too, if I were in his shoes. Besides – I can’t concentrate when I have the strong urge to vomit every time I take a breath.”

Rin was flushing to the roots of her hair, lips pressed together tightly as she opened the windows again. 

“Well, thank you,” Kakashi smiled at her and he was sure that she would have punched him for that, if it weren’t for Madara being in the same room as them and huffing impatiently.

Kakashi made his way to his – well, first – patient and let his eyes roam over him. The kid was looking like a ghost. (Kakashi had met one in the mountains of earth country once. It was quite nice and humorous, until the moment it decided that it wanted Kakashi to be with him forever. Needless to say, Kakashi wasn’t a big fan of getting murdered and had made a run for it.)

The young Uchiha was looking like shit, his natural paleness looking sickly with a yellow tint, deep dark circles under his eyes and sweat was clinging to his forehead. But there was something else on his skin, something dark but natural and Kakashi slowly raised an eyebrow. 

“How long does he have symptoms?”

The young mage focused some of his crackling energy to his right hand, ignoring the stunned looks from the medic and Madara, and gently he brushed his hand over the kid’s body. Kakashi could feel a hint of magic answering his call, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself. _Kids these days._ But he kept his silence for a moment longer, waiting for Rin to speak, so he could be absolutely sure he hadn’t missed something. 

“He’s having them for two weeks,” Rin answered. “It began like a normal cold, nothing alarming and we told him to sleep it off at home. But after a few days he began coughing up blood and we couldn’t find the source.”

Kakashi hummed, taking off his hand from the kid and after he washed his hands, he grinned at his two companions. 

“You couldn’t find a source, because technically speaking there is none.”

“What?”

Madara and Rin were looking at him like he grew a second head in the last seconds, and Kakashi waved them off lazily. 

“Don’t you teach your kids not to meddle with _magic_?”

Madara was spluttering, his hair around him bristling at the accusation in Kakashi’s words and Rin was looking as if he just told her that he wanted to dance on the marketplace naked. 

“The kid was trying out magic,” Kakashi shrugged carelessly. “There are still remnants of it on his skin, that’s why he’s not stopping showing symptoms. I can’t decipher what exactly he was doing, but I can tell you that it was most likely some kind of blood magic.”

“Blood magic?” Madara let out a whimper as he sank down on the floor. Kakashi gave him a consoling pat on the head. 

“Maaa, he should feel better after you washed the magic of his skin with a special balm. But please, for the love of all of us, wear some gloves.”

Rin nodded dutifully, and then Kakashi was rattling down ingredients and herbs, the woman writing down his every word on a piece of parchment. Kakashi couldn’t believe that a kid was playing around with blood magic. Even his own father, a man who was a mage for nearly a hundred of years now, was touching blood spells only with the tip of a finger. 

Blood magic was cursed and dangerous even for a mage, and to think that a werewolf pup had gotten his hands on a spell was more than Kakashi could handle at the moment. He knew that some of the wandering folks were selling books and scrolls they had found on their travels to everyone, but this was just too much. 

He should ask the boy about the whereabouts of the spell when he woke up and was feeling better. Rin said her goodbyes to them and before either man could blink, she was gone again. 

“Well, that was definitely over faster than I thought it would,” Madara sighed out. “Thank you for your help, I don’t think any of us would have gotten the idea to look for magic.”

Kakashi just nodded at the black-haired man before following him outside. It felt good to feel clean air on his skin and in his nose again, the smell of the disinfectants making him slightly nauseous after some time. 

“I suppose you want to spend a few nights here to look for your soulmate?”

Madara was leaning against a wall as he asked him, filling a pipe with some sweetly smelling tobacco. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to strain your hospitality.”

A snort escaped Madara’s mouth at Kakashi’s words. “Nonsense, I’m always happy if one of my own has a chance to fall in love.”

“Well, in that case –“

Kakashi didn’t even have time to finish his sentence, the older man grabbing him by one of his sleeves and pulling him along through the bustling streets of the compound. The young mage was grumbling to himself, not liking being manhandled like that in the slightest, but he also knew that any complaints coming from him would fall on deaf ears. 

They made their way through the compound, Madara stopping every so often to chat with someone, and as they finally came to a stop in front of a house, Kakashi was exhausted. The werewolf definitely had longer legs than him, and he was still tired from his meeting with the trolls a few days ago. 

Madara’s home looked cozy, a structure built from wood and stone equally and Kakashi couldn’t wait to explore the inside. He hadn’t slept in a real bed for a few months now and the prospect of something soft under his back, lifted his spirit immensely. 

They entered the leader’s home, the sound of clanking pots and pans greeting them. The smile which was blooming on Madara’s face was nearly taking Kakashi’s breath away, and there was not an ounce of doubt in Kakashi, that Madara’s soulmate was the culprit of the sounds coming from the depth of the house.

“Well, come along little mage.”

Madara’s voice sounded cheerful now, a huge contrast to his earlier gruff rumblings and Kakashi couldn’t wait to meet the person who was capable to change the attitude of the Uchiha with their presence alone. 

The certain someone was the literal embodiment of sunshine and had one of the brightest smiles Kakashi had ever seen. The blonde man nearly blinded him with it and air left Kakashi’s lungs in a rush, as he was embraced by Madara’s soulmate who was at least a head shorter than the mage himself. 

“ _Minato_ , he needs to breathe to survive,” Madara said in a playful tone from his position on the kitchen counter, and the whirlwind of a man let Kakashi go with a worried expression on his face. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

He was searching Kakashi’s body for any injuries with patting hands and Kakashi rubbed his ribs secretly as the man finally stopped his ministrations. After a pleading look from Madara, Kakashi just shook his head at Minato. 

The blonde man was beaming again, lighting up the room with his sunshine – ocean aura and skipped through the kitchen to plant a kiss on the Uchiha’s cheek. 

“So, where did you find this stray?”

“Met him in the forest,” Madara grumbled after taking a sip of water, Minato had just given him. “He’s a mage and I took him with me to let him have a look at Itachi.”

Minato’s eyebrows were rising above his hairline and Kakashi could feel him vibrate with excitement in his spot at the other end of the kitchen. 

“Yes, he could tell us what was wrong with him. Rin is preparing some medicine right now and he should be out and about in a few days.”

Minato send Kakashi a grateful smile.

“What wonderful news you bring this afternoon, dear husband. Obito will be so delighted to hear this! Now – who’s hungry?”

___

Kakashi was rubbing his full stomach in circular motions, after he just ate the most delicious meal he had in ages. He had chatted with Minato while they ate, and he had learned that the blonde man was a mermaid of all things. _A mermaid._

Apparently, they didn’t need to be in the water constantly, their tail being more of a shapeshifting thing and Kakashi was fascinated. He had never met a mermaid before, even though he lived at the ocean for all his life, and he couldn’t stop the onslaught of questions spilling from his lips. 

Minato was nice enough to humor him, while Madara just snorted into his food at Kakashi’s more ridiculous questions. He still couldn’t believe it – a mermaid and a werewolf being _soulmates_. Fate sure knows how to have some fun with the occupants of the world. 

Minato and Madara had met each other years ago at the northern shore of the elemental ocean, both of them being there on accident, and for Minato it wasn’t even an option to not follow Madara into the wideness of his beloved forest in fire country. 

The two soulmates were touching each other the whole time they told him the little tale of their first meeting, and Kakashi’s heart yearned. It was so beautiful to watch – how Minato’s fingers were playing with some strands of Madara’s hair, how the Uchiha send his husband besotted looks between every bite, how their arms were pressed against each other’s for the entire time of their shared meal. 

Kakashi wanted this, too. He wanted to feel this endless love between two people, he wanted to be unable to get a few feet away without littering his soulmates face with kisses, he wanted to give his soul, mind and body to someone who would take care of it, who would treasure his entire being with kindness, trust and love and he would do the same in return. 

_Kakashi wanted to love and his heart yearned._

Madara’s head turned into the direction of the front door, the scratching sound of the opening door reaching Kakashi’s ears a few seconds later. A presence made itself known inside the house, an aura so beautiful and energetic that Kakashi nearly fell from his chair. The aura was brushing over his carefully, soft touches here and there but to Kakashi’s dismay it didn’t settle down. 

But the energy was steadily coming nearer, it was lapping at Kakashi like ocean waves and the young mage’s heart began to beat frantically in his chest. His hands became sweaty, and as he looked up from the table again his eyes got caught in a burning gaze. 

Black eyes were staring at Kakashi’s face, the mage mesmerized by the red tint surrounding the iris, and he couldn’t help but to be sucked into the deep abyss of endlessness and he wasn’t sure if he would come out of it alive. But he couldn’t care, not when his wrist was burning, when flames were licking at his veins and when he felt as if he could reach the stars in the night sky.

 _He had found him. He had found his soulmate._

The sensations on his skin and the raging emotions inside of him were ending sooner than Kakashi had thought. But the man had stopped their staring match, had cut through the string of shared emotions before it was even completely built and Kakashi felt a sting in his chest. 

The man gave his attention to the other occupants of the room, completely ignoring Kakashi who was still staring and _still amazed that he had found his soulmate_. Kakashi’s eyes were roaming over the form of his mate, over broad shoulders and muscular arms. Over thick thighs and a well-formed ass. Kami, but that man surely was a blessing send from heaven. 

“I heard someone healed Itachi.”

Goosebumps erupted on Kakashi’s skin as he heard the man’s voice for the first time. It was deep, slightly raspy, and Kakashi wanted to know how that voice would feel breathed against his lips, against his skin and his bones. A shudder ran down his spine at the thought and he choose to ignore the curious look Minato was sending him. 

“I wanted to tell you the good news myself,” Madara pouted as the man sat down at the kitchen table, filling a plate with food for himself. Madara looked absolutely ridiculous with puckered lips, but Minato had kissed them away before Kakashi could comment on it. 

“Rin was faster,” the man shrugged between bites, not once looking in Kakashi’s direction. He even had pulled in his aura and Kakashi already missed the smoky scent filling his nostrils. 

“Kakashi here helped him,” Minato chimed in. “By the way Kakashi, this is Obito Uchiha – Madara’s nephew and current advisor.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kakashi murmured, his eyes once again stuck on the other man’s handsome features.

“Hi,” Obito grumbled, not looking up from his plate.

Madara’s energy was rising, suffocating the air and Kakashi had to lean back in his seat.

“I raised you better than this,” Madara growled at Obito, his face slowly changing into something animalistic and feral, while Obito didn’t even bother with looking at his pack leader.

“I’m sure you did,” a careless shrug accompanied his words and Madara was jumping up from his chair, leaning over the table to grab the collar of Obito’s shirt. 

“What, in the moon-goddess name, is wrong with you today?”

Obito let his fork fall on his plate with a clatter before standing up too and with his aura lashing out, he looked as threatening as Madara himself. The air was getting even thicker, so much that Kakashi had trouble breathing and with a half-gasped excuse he fled from the kitchen. He threw open the next door he could find, and coughing he find himself outside in Minato’s well-groomed garden. 

Kakashi took some deep breaths as he knelt on the ground, and he cursed his sensitive mage nature, which just made everything so much harder to endure. Most times it was something good that he could feel other being’s intentions through their aura, but this – this was too much, the emotions from the two werewolves still rattling him to his core. 

Something warm came to a stop beside him, the beautiful aura from Obito now calm again and laying itself around Kakashi’s shoulders like a fuzzy blanket. Kakashi looked up, his grey eyes staring again into black orbs with a red shadow around them. 

Obito had a bleeding bite mark on his collarbone, and the young Uchiha scrunched up his nose as he wiped some of the blood away with his hand. It looked adorable and Kakashi had to bite his tongue before he did something as ridiculous as smiling at the other man. 

He had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in bonding with his soulmate and Kakashi wouldn’t force him. The man would have his reasons, and it wasn’t in Kakashi’s nature to judge someone without having all the information which was needed.

“Sorry for that. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Kakashi still wasn’t doing anything else than to stare at Obito, no sound leaving his lips and Obito’s gaze got worried. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

Kakashi blinked a few times, standing up and stretching himself before he was able to answer.

“Just give me a moment,” he whispered, his hand instinctively going up. Obito stiffened as Kakashi trailed the man’s jawline with a finger. The young mage just couldn’t help himself – Obito looked nearly sculptured, his jawline as sharp as a knife but at the same time _so soft_. Kakashi needed this short moment in time, those few seconds to believe that this belonged to him, at his side before it was slipping through his grasp again. 

As Kakashi’s skin brushed against Obito’s tingles were instantly racing over his skin. Warmth was spreading through his body and he could hear Obito’s sharp intake of breath. 

“Do you really want to ignore this?”

Kakashi’s words were nothing more than a whisper, a breeze of air spilling over his lips and Obito’s eyes darkened slightly. Kakashi cupped the man’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the sensitive skin directly under Obito’s eye. 

“I don’t know,” Obito confessed. “I searched for you all my life and now that you’re finally here, I – How can I be _enough_?”

Kakashi hummed softly, their eyes meeting again and Kakashi couldn’t let this go. He didn’t _want_ to let go. 

“You are enough, being near you is enough,” Kakashi whispered, his body pressing against Obito’s. The mage had to stand on his tiptoes, but he couldn’t care less – his lips were brushing against the Uchiha’s in a chaste kiss and his heart stopped beating for a moment as he saw the corner’s of Obito’s mouth lifting slightly.

___

It was a lovely night, stars shining brightly on the night sky and a low breeze was wafting through the trees in the forest. Kakashi had found this spot in the depth of the forest, a little clearing with a waterfall, during his second week he had stayed at the Uchiha compound.

He wasn’t getting tired of enjoying the solitude of his little hiding place. He loved his temporary home in the midst of the Uchiha, but Minato’s constant touching and Madara’s grumpy attitude could be a bit much. 

Kakashi listened to the rushing sounds of the waterfall in his back, to the hooting sounds of owls hunting for food and his hands brushed over the calm surface of the little lake. The water surrounding him was still warm, the late summer sun shining on it all day, and Kakashi couldn’t stop himself from diving in. 

The water flowed over his naked body, filled his body with energy and kami, he missed the ocean. He missed the crashing sound of waves, the taste of salt on his lips and the feeling of sand under his toes. As Kakashi came up again, drops of water were clinging to his pale skin like a lover and one of his fingers searched for the familiar weight of his shell-necklace.

The moon was full tonight, his light spilling over mossy grounds and hidden animals, and Kakashi could hear the excited howling of wolves in the distance. A smile played on his lips as he listened to them, and his heart was beating heavily in his chest. 

The shifting of the Uchiha wolves wasn’t dependent on the moon cycle, but they had told him that they felt the moon-goddess pull, their bodies itching to shift and their energy begging to be let free. They were running for hours on end in these nights, playing and hunting, and Kakashi wouldn’t forget the image from one month ago, as he had found Madara lying naked in the garden, twigs and leaves decorating his mess of hair. 

Kakashi hadn’t been able to hold in his laughter and even Minato had giggled before pulling his husband into the house and combing his hair for hours. 

Rustling leaves could be heard and as Kakashi looked up, he saw the impressive wolf form of his soulmate. Midnight-black fur, so dark that he could merge with the endless nothingness, onyx eyes with swirling red shadows – Obito’s wolf form was still as beautiful as the first time Kakashi saw him and his fingers itched to bury themselves in the thick fur. 

_It was so soft._

But Kakashi knew they weren’t at that point yet, where casual touching wouldn’t scare his soulmate away. That means - _’casual intimate touching’_. Obito still had his concerns about the two of them, he still wasn’t sure if he was the right one for the mage and Kakashi wouldn’t pressure him. 

He would give Obito all the time in the world to make his decision. Just because Kakashi knew that there never would be anyone else for him than Obito, it didn’t mean that the wolf had to think or feel the same. Feelings weren’t as easy as that. 

Nevertheless, the two soulmates had befriended each other over the last weeks. Kakashi was staying at Madara’s house for the time being, the pack-leader being a very generous host, and it was just very convenient that Obito lived there, too. Madara and his husband were giving them the needed space to get to know each other and Kakashi couldn’t say that he wasn’t enjoying his stay at the compound. 

Obito and him spent most time of their days with each other: They shared breakfast, Obito accompanied Kakashi on his explorations through the forest and they even formed a comfortable ritual with each other. 

Obito had problems to concentrate while reading. He had told Kakashi that tiny piece of information after the mage had came back from the library, his arms filled with books. Kakashi didn’t knew if he would overstep any boundaries, but after looking at Obito’s defeated face, he offered to read for him. 

And this was the beginning for their daily evening reading sessions. They were sitting on the couch together, their arms pressed together and Obito listening to Kakashi’s voice. They read novels, history books, poems – everything they could get their hands on. Kakashi didn’t mind reading out loud – especially after Obito had made a habit of lying his head in Kakashi’s lap.

It was Kakashi’s favorite part of the day; reading a good book while one of his hands was gently brushing through black locks. The content look on Obito’s face told him, that the wolf indeed liked it, too. 

A low growl pulled Kakashi back into the present, his eyes snapping back up to the beautiful animal before him. Obito was still staring at him from his place at the shore and Kakashi felt burning eyes roaming over his naked body. Now, that was interesting. 

Of course, Kakashi had noticed the looks Obito was giving him from time to time. But not once in the last weeks, had he stared at Kakashi so unashamedly. Maybe it was because he was in his wolf form, or because of the full moon or _maybe Obito had made his decision_. 

Kakashi won’t know if he doesn’t ask. Or better – if he doesn’t tease it out of him. 

Kakashi’s mouth twitched in amusement and he decided to explore in which direction this night would go. He took a few steps further to the shore where his soulmate was still standing, the water only hiding the lower part of his body now. 

A purring sound came from the wolf and it was like music to Kakashi’s ear. 

“You know, Madara and Minato aren’t going to be home tonight,” Kakashi smiled, seemingly obvious to the darkening eyes of Obito, as he brushed a hand through his hair and flexed his bicep in the process. Kakashi wasn’t nearly as muscular as the Uchiha, but he had an athletic body and he knew how to use it. 

The wolf whimpered, his head whipping around in the direction of the compound and back to Kakashi again, before the wolf lowered himself to the ground. Kakashi knew what that meant – just this afternoon he had a thrilling ride on the wolf’s back and he couldn’t wait to feel the wind on his skin again, the trees of the forest just a passing blur. 

Kakashi let out a quiet chuckle, making his way out of the lake. Obito wasn’t looking away, his eyes following Kakashi’s every move and burning the mage’s skin with their intensity. Kakashi decided to play the game a little longer, taking his sweet time with clothing himself. Well, it was no one here to judge him and he wouldn’t do it himself.

The thought, the pure chance, that his soulmate was maybe finally ready to accept the bond between them was exciting Kakashi, his head spinning with emotions and possibilities. After weeks of waiting, of being patient he had earned a little fun. 

Grinning he climbed onto Obito’s back, his fingers digging into soft black fur and seconds later the forest was nothing more than a dark blur.

___

The house was silent and dark as they entered it through the backdoor. The whole compound was eerily silent as they had made their way through the streets and Kakashi had asked Obito if he _really_ doesn’t want to accompany his pack on their monthly hunt during the full moon.

Obito had declined after he had shifted back into his human form in Minato’s garden, a small smile playing on his lips. Kakashi was flushing to the roots of his hair in the meantime because Obito was _naked_. It wasn’t that Kakashi hadn’t seen the man naked before – the Uchiha shifted regularly during their trips into the forest after all – but tonight it seemed different. 

Kakashi was a bit ambivalent about Obito throwing on some boxers as they went into the living room; but there was still enough naked skin to look at. Obito was just so pretty and Kakashi wanted to explore every inch of skin, wanted to map out every scar and mole, and most importantly he _wanted to touch_.

But the mage still didn’t know if he was allowed to. He hoped that Obito would make that clear in the next few minutes. The werewolf had thrown himself on the couch, long legs stretched out before him and he was looking at Kakashi with an unreadable look in his deep eyes. 

Kakashi considered just asking the other man if he finally made his choice, but after seeing Obito’s troubled expression he decided against it. It was best to wait until he began talking himself. Kakashi sat down next to him, arm pressed against the Uchiha’s and as Obito looked at him again he raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“So, I’ve thought about it,” Obito said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“About what?”

No one said that Kakashi had to make it easy. He had waited weeks for this conversation. Obito let out a quiet sigh, his body sinking even deeper into the cushions at his back and his eyes staring at the wall across from them. 

“About us – about the whole soulmate thing.”

“Yes?”

“I – I think I want to try it.”

Kakashi hummed, before abruptly straddling the other man’s thighs, eliciting a squeal from him. 

“Obito, what do you think being soulmates means?”

“That –“ the Uchiha swallowed heavily. “Soulmates are two halves of a whole. That’s what my grandmother always said. Soulmates love each other unconditionally; they are always there for each other and have each other’s back.”

“And do you think someone can just _’try’_ being soulmates?”

“No.”

“Then answer me one question, Obito – If you don’t think that people can just try being soulmates, that they can’t turn it on or off like they want, why are you suggesting exactly that for us?”

Obito was staring at him, his mouth hanging open before he was gaping like a fish. Kakashi let out a chuckle.

“Obito, _we are soulmates_. I know that you’re feeling all these little tingles and sparks racing over your skin every time we accidentally touch each other. And I know that you’re feeling the pull between our souls, too. Why do you still think I wouldn’t want to be with you? Or are you not sure if _you_ want to be with _me_?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re amazing. Of course, I want to be with you.”

“So, you think I don’t want to be with you?”

“Maybe?”

Kakashi laid his forehead against Obito’s, their chests pressed together tightly, and he took a deep breath before answering. 

“Obito, there is no one else in the world I want more than you. I knew that there would never be anyone else for me the first time I laid my eyes on you. You’re a passionate man who isn’t doing things half-way, you’re full of humor and kindness and strength, and I trust you with my life.”

A tear was slowly sliding down Obito’s cheek and Kakashi gently wiped it away with his thumb. 

“And well - _it does help that you’re sexy as hell_.”

They both chuckled at Kakashi’s words and the young mage was just glad that Obito was smiling again. It lighted up his whole face and warmth blossomed in Kakashi’s chest. 

“Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?”

“No, it isn’t.”

“I love you, Kakashi.”

“I love you, too.”

They were both smiling brightly at each other, foreheads still touching and their breaths mingling. 

“Can I finally kiss you now?”

“Ye –“ Obito couldn’t even finish his answer before Kakashi’s lips were already melting against his. A shudder ran through Kakashi’s body, setting his nerves on fire and letting his skin tingle. Obito’s fingers were digging into his hips roughly and both their cheeks were flushed as they came up for much needed air again. 

“That was –“

“Yes,” Kakashi breathed out before descending again and making Obito laugh in the process. To be able to finally kiss the Uchiha was such an electric feeling, Kakashi’s spiritual energy was singing inside of him and he knew he needed _more_.

Kakashi slid up a hand to curl around Obito’s neck, winding a lock of hair around his finger. Obito purred, his chest vibrating against the mage’s and Kakashi used that moment to lick over the Uchiha’s bottom lip daringly. 

His soulmate didn’t miss a second before he opened his mouth, Kakashi’s tongue sliding in and carefully exploring. Their tongues softly caressed each other’s, low rumbling sounds mixing in the non-existent space between them and Kakashi’s heart was nearly exploding in his chest. 

Obito tasted like mint and something sweet, Kakashi getting more addicted by the minute and he couldn’t believe that he had the patience to wait so long for _this_. He was tempted to be angry with him, but then he wouldn’t get what he wanted, needed today, and he decided that it was much better to continue with the kissing. 

A howl in the distance stopped them dead in their tracks, and the lustful look Obito gave Kakashi was making his head spin and his hands sweaty. 

“Sleep in my room tonight?”

Kakashi didn’t answer, he just pressed a chaste kiss against Obito’s lips before standing up and grabbing the wolf’s hand. They made their way into Obito’s room silently, anticipation filling his veins and making him breath faster. 

There wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in their movements as they shed their clothes the very moment, they had entered the room which was dimly lit by moonlight. As soon as they were naked, they were jumping at each other again, bodies melting together like puzzle-pieces and Kakashi gasped at the feeling of the other man’s skin against his own.

Obito’s skin was hot to the touch, a burning fire in a cold winter night and Kakashi couldn’t stop touching. His fingers were dipping into the small of Obito’s back as they met each other in a dizzying kiss. His fingers were trailing over Obito’s collarbones, they were digging into the soft flesh of his hips and sliding further down to playfully squeeze the man’s butt-cheeks.

Obito laughed against Kakashi’s mouth, pushing the mage on his bed and standing at the edge of his bed, his eyes roaming over Kakashi’s exposed body. 

Kakashi couldn’t feel ashamed about his nakedness – not when Obito was looking at him like that. There was nothing else than pure adoration and longing in his gaze and Kakashi gently grabbed for his hands to pull him on the bed, too. 

Hands explored every inch of skin they could reach, Kakashi dragging his lips over Obito’s jaw before sucking a purple blooming mark on his throat. Obito let out a moan, something deep and feral and Kakashi did it again and again and _again_.

“Fuck, Kakashi.”

The young mage grinned, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin directly under Obito’s ear and the Uchiha’s arms were shaking on their spot where they were caging him in. Obito rolled his hips, a needy whimper spilling from Kakashi’s lips as their hard lengths aligned and kami, Obito felt good against him. 

Kakashi pulled his lovers face up again, his thumbs brushing over cheekbones and the image of Obito’s smile in that moment was something Kakashi would treasure forever. 

“I love you,” he whispered lovingly, Obito pressing even closer against him.

“Turn around for me,” Obito murmured and who was Kakashi to deny him this wish?

He felt Obito’s lips brushing over his shoulder blades, a kiss pressed on the line of his spine. A playful bite into his hips had Kakashi’s back arching and rough hands were sliding over his legs. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

“You’re telling me that while you aren’t seeing my face?”

Obito laughed against Kakashi’s ass, hot breath ghosting over his hole while Obito spread his cheeks and a soft whimper left Kakashi’s mouth. 

“You’re beautiful from both sides, don’t you worry.”

Kakashi wasn’t able to respond – Obito’s tongue was licking one long stripe over his entrance and it had his toes curling.

“Is this okay?”

“Kami, _O-bi-to_ , less talking, more licking.”

“So demanding,” Obito chuckled, but he did as told. Little soft kitten licks were erasing the world around him, his whole body solely focused on the fantastic sensation on his backside, and he keened as Obito paused, biting into one of his ass cheeks instead. 

There was a rummaging sound and a few moments later something slick and wet slid up to tease over his ass. Obito’s finger was circling his rim, pushing and probing, but not once gaining entrance and Kakashi was _losing his mind_.

“Obito –“

“I got you,” the Uchiha murmured against the curve of his ass and seconds later his finger was pressing in, in, in and Kakashi couldn’t help but to buck his hips against the sheets. Kisses were pressed against the inside of his thigh, Obito’s finger slowly sliding in and out, slick sounds filling the room. 

Kakashi’s hands were gripping the sheets as Obito worked another finger in, stretching his hole further and pulling obscene sounds from his lips. Kakashi didn’t even know that these sounds existed inside of him, but he wouldn’t complain. Bruised were sucked into the skin of his legs, marks for Kakashi to admire in the morning, to remember him _that this was real_ and – 

A deep guttural moan spilled from his lips as Obito pushed in a third finger. Kakashi felt so full and good and - _kami_. Obito had curled his fingers, was slowly brushing against his sweet spot again and again, and Kakashi could feel precum leaking from his cock, leaving a wet spot on the sheets under him and stars were shining behind his eyelids.

“Please, please –“

“You think you’re ready?”

Obito’s breath was hitting Kakashi’s neck, leaving goosebumps on his skin and making him ache.

“Yes, yes, please.”

Obito pressed a kiss directly under his ear, teeth playfully nipping on the lobe while he slowly pulled his fingers out of him. Kakashi longed to be filled again, his heart screaming for his soulmate to be near again, to feel the other man’s warmth and to become _one_.

Obito turned him around roughly, Kakashi’s hungry eyes roaming over his lovers perfectly sculptured body and his mouth watering as he saw Obito’s rock-hard dick. Obito leant down, nuzzling Kakashi’s jaw for a moment and he could feel the tip of his dick poking at his entrance. 

“I love you,” Obito breathed out against his lips, and then he was filling him with one fluid motion and Kakashi was short of forgetting his own name. The mage wailed, his back arching and his fingers digging into the other’s arm. 

“Kami, you feel fantastic –“

Obito was panting above him, still not moving and Kakashi didn’t want to wait anymore – he clenched the muscles of his ass, tried rocking his hips to gain a little more friction and Obito groaned, pinning the mage’s hips on the bed with his hands. 

“Stop doing that or I’ll come.”

Kakashi flushed, not quite believing that the other man was this worked up already. Did he really get off on licking Kakashi’s ass? Kakashi didn’t even touched him, for kami’s sake – 

Obito’s hips finally began to move, a careful rocking motion and Kakashi lost the ability to form any coherent thoughts. All he could feel was the steady rhythm of Obito sliding in and out of him, his warm skin smoothing over his own and Kakashi pulled his soulmate in for a sloppy kiss. 

Kakashi’s hips met Obito’s thrusts, his body moving in sync with the other’s and only as the Uchiha began to increase the speed of his pounding did he had trouble meeting him. Obito was straightening up, kneeling on the bed above Kakashi and moonlight spilling over his sweaty skin. He was so unbelievable beautiful, reminding Kakashi of stories from warriors and gods and – 

“Mine –“ Obito whispered, his dick slamming into Kakashi without mercy and the young mage couldn’t do anything else than to hold on for the ride. A rough hand was curling around his bobbing cock, the tight grip right on the edge of painful and Kakashi could feel the tell-tale rise of tension in his stomach. 

“I’m close,” he gasped, Obito throwing a feral looking grin at him.

The Uchiha’s thrusts got even faster, his dick sliding against Kakashi’s prostate with every move and he stroked his dick in time with his thrusts. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, fingers clutching the sheets and his heart was racing in his chest. 

He came with a silent shout of Obito’s name on his lips, his hips bucking uncontrollably and sending Obito over the edge, too. Kakashi opened his eyes in the perfect moment, and he stared – mesmerized – at the blissed-out expression on Obito’s face, his teeth biting into his bottom lip and eyebrows drawn together. 

Kakashi could feel a tear sliding down his cheek, not because he was sad or unhappy, but because he could see _this_ , feel this moment between them and he wished he could grab these emotions again and again whenever he wanted. His mind and soul were as warm and content as his body and all he could think about was how much he loved this special man. 

Obito was still gasping for breath above him, sweat clinging to his forehead and as he opened his eyes Kakashi could finally _see_ it – love was pouring out of his soulmate in steady waves, it was thickening the air around them and Kakashi felt like floating on a cloud. 

“You’re mine,” Obito murmured, his nose brushing along the contours of Kakashi’s face. 

“I’m yours as long as you are mine,” he whispered against the shell of his lover’s ear. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
